Jamaal
Jamaal is a fictional character in a game. Description Jamaal isn't your average Dragon, supposedly he was one of the slaves in the South States in life. If that is true, he must certainly have been a valuable slave. Jamaal is huge by most people's standards, tall enough to be a NBA player, and bulky enough to be a linebacker in the NFA. Jamaal keeps his hair in long dreadlocks, and his body is covered in tribal tattoos, easily mistaken of prison and gang tattoos. Ritual scarification is seen in between the ink, strange tooth markings around his lips being the most notable while tribal piercings are often sported all over his body. His back is covered in scars from whip marks, and old burn wounds can be seen on many of his limbs. Add to that that he is a Gangrel with a case one Nosferatu Condition, and the incredibly intimidating picture of Jamaal is almost complete. At least 7 ft tall and built like a mid-weight body-builder, this african american male has long hair set in tattered dreadlocks full of bones and other tribal trophies. He has more piercings than your average body-shop modder and is covered in tattoos and scars, some of which appear ritualistic. Personality They call him the unbroken for a reason. Jamaal is an affront to anything holy, and his entire existence seems to revolve around his vampirism. He is a monster, a beast in human skin, what ever little of it still remains unmarred and uncharred. He is the kind of vampire who has several urns with the ashes of his enemies on public display in his haven, which happens to be an Elysium, another way for him to show the world that he does not fear it. Jamaal is considered to be batshit insane by most other kindred, but he is also exceptionally dangerous. One of the most fitting adjectives to use about Jamaal is sadist. He plays with his food, and loves to cause grief. He seems to enjoy that so many people despise and hate him, but simply cannot do anything about it. Jamaal has more than once regined in personal favors and debts by causing severe mental trauma to those who are stupid enough to fall under his curse. His ghouls rarely last very long, and his blood is supposedly so dark with the curse that he can only feed on his kindred concubines, a set of three childer he sired just for the purpose to feed off of them. Jamaal is almost world famous. He is loathed but respected by the Circle of the Crone, a traitor to the Sabbat and the butcherer of many innocents in South America and Africa. He certainly didn't invent the term "child soldier", but he capitalized on it. A regular practitioner of rape, torture, imprisonment and blackmail, and violent beyond human standards. 'Vitals' The vital statistics of the character 'Clan' Gangrel (Nosferatu - Step 1 - Note it's only assumed that he is a gangrel, no one knows for sure) 'Bloodline' Unknown 'Affiliation' Ordo Dracul (local ruler - And world famous) 'Age' Jamaal doesn't even look human with all his facial paint, his tattoos and his ritual scarring and his piercings, but he doesn't look older than in his thirties maybe. He happens to be the oldest kindred in town, no one knows just how old though, supposedly he was one of the first slaves taken over, suggesting well over 200 years. 'History' Jamaal was one of the first slaves brought over from Africa to the New World. His life was generally uninteresting, but supposedly he was a child when he was sold into slavery. It's often speculated whether his savage tendencies are a reflection of the cruelty that was inflicted upon him during that time. He was embraced, by an unknown vampire for unknown reasons, and was briefly a laymember of the Lancea et Sanctum before he defected to the Circle of the Crone, having joined the Sanctum by default. With the Circle, he found solace for a while in their wicked ways, and he became a ritual master. He lived around New Orleans during this time, and was prominent figure in the local voodun culture up until semi-modern times (somewhere around the first world war). At this point, he defected to the Sabbat along with some of his followers, and waged war against the New Orleans kindred for control. His group was beat and had to retreat into the South American country where his ruthless rule continued. Around 1985 he smuggled himself to Africa, and became somewhat of a warlord there later during the bulk of the African uprisings and civil wars. In the late 90'ies, he helped take down a major Sabbat player in return for being forgiven for his crimes against the Camarilla, which weren't considered a big deal anymore, but as soon as he returned to the states, he was captured by the Circle of the Crone who made him swear a magical blood oath of sorts, to never reveal the Cruac rituals he knew or any Crone secrets, and then he was expelled from the New Orleans area that he had returned to. He joined up with the Ordo Dracul who took interest in him, and took over the Savannah Chapter in 2005.